1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cooking apparatus equipped with heaters and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus equipped with heaters and a method of controlling the same, which carries out baking and broiling or grilling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric oven or a gas oven is used to bake bread, cookies or the like, or to broil or grill meat, fish or the like. In contrast, a general microwave oven heats food using electromagnetic waves generated by a magnetron. When a heater is additionally installed in the general microwave oven, various kinds of cooking, such as baking, broiling or grilling can be performed using the general microwave oven.